egoismo oscuro
by zoe simitis
Summary: Como seria si Harry aceptara un trato con Voldemort de unirse a el con la condicion de devolver a sus padres a la vida? REVIEWS!


_Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece y blabla, todos fueron prestrados por mi amiga J.K Rowling de pura buena onda…_

_Bueno, aqui estoy con un nuevo experimento… siendo sincera voy a dejar que mis dedos escriban porque no tengo idea de que va a ser… sera pu! Estoy quedandome dormida asi que tengan compasion, aqui voy!_

Egoismo oscuro 

Me habia despertado gritando otra vez, ya se estaba haciendo costumbre. Limpie el sudor de mi frente intentando calmarme, tratando de recordar que era exactamente lo que habia soñado… quizas tan solo para lograr sentirme peor ya que lo sabia perfectamente, pero algo me decia que esta vez había sido distinto.

Respire hondo intentando tranquilisarme para poder pensar mejor, imagenes de lo que habia soñado hace unos momentos comensaron a reaparecer en mi cabeza como un huracan de recuerdos, trataba de fijar en mi mente una sola imagen a la vez, pero era imposible. Estas se paseaban en mi cabeza a mil por hora, apoderandose de ella. Sentia como la conciencia me golpeaba tan fuertemente dejandome sin aliento, mi cuerpo avatido apenas se mantenia en pie y mi alma estaba destrosada, pero que importaba?, los habia vendido a todos… a todos aquellos que confiaron en mi, que dependian de mi, traicione la confiensa del director de mi colegio que me habia apoyado en todo como mis amigos, traicione la memoria de Sirius y de mis padres… la memoria de mis padres.

Fue un momento de devilidad, maldito momento!… no pense en lo que hacia, en como luego me arrepentiria, pero los tratos con el no tienen vuelta atras, las cosas estan como estan y no puedo hacer mas.

Me habia quedado observando el rostro dormido de Ron, se veia tan tranquilo, tan transparente, durmiendo con aquella sonrisa inocente… con aquella inocensia que todos deveriamos tener, que tarde o temprano pierden, unos antes, otros despues. Yo, ahora… sentia como si hubiera crecido demaciado rapido, como si me hubiera faltado la vital etapa de la infancia, que infancia?!, nunca la tuve… no se le puede llamar infancia a los once años que vivi como un iluso, sin saber nada sobre mi pasado ni mi futuro, pensando que mis padres habian muerto en un simple accidente automivilistico, como si eso fuera posible… y yo me habia vendido por ellos…

Mire nuevamente a mi alrededor, se sentia esa paz en el ambiente, tan solo quebrantada por mi agitada respiracion llena de frustracion… mañana seria el dia, mañana sucederia lo que tanto temia, pero ya era inevitable…

Quisiera que esta noche no pasara nunca, que se detuviera para luego despertarme descubriendo que todo esto no habia sido mas que un mal sueño, pero era imposible… No podia escapar ni esconderme, ya todo estaba hecho y los segundos contados, no tenia escapatoria…

Mañana los veria, luego de once años los volveria a ver, era lo unico que me mantenia vivo despues de todo, era mi razon de traicion, era mi soporte…

Veia moverse lentamente las manesillas del reloj, indicaban tan solo unas cuantas horas para el amanecer… me acerque a tientas sosteniendome de las paredes hacia la ventana, estaba debil pero al abrirla, la brisa me hizo recuperar por unos segundos la fuerza que se desvanecio casi tan rapido como llego…

Al fin mi cabeza se mantenia con mas tranquila, lo que me dejaba respirar por unos momentos… repentinamente senti como se me encojia el corazon y se me comprimia la cabeza mostrando imagenes que no habia visto antes…

------------------------------

Se veia borroso, abri los ojos, estaba en algun lugar bastante oscuro. Al pararme pude notar que mis fuerzas habian vuelto, camine sin rumbo y con bastantes dificultades ya que casi no veia. Luego de un rato encontre una puerta, la abri con cuiado deseando que no fuera nada, pero casi me desmaye ahi mismo… Mis… mis padres… ellos estaban recostados sobre el piso frio con los ojos cerrados y las ropas llenas de tierra y un tanto desgastadas por el tiempo, estaban muertos y tendidos frente a mi…

Habian unas cuatro personas mas en la habitacion que no parecian haberme notado y una puerta frente a mi. Camine hacia ella, pero no logre avansar ni dos pasos cuando escuche a un quinto presente hablar

"Se que estas aqui, se que estas viendo todo esto… ojala quedes conforme con esta demostracion de que cumplire mi palabra… espero que no te arrepientas" se escucho una risa siniesra y me horrorise al notar que todo aquello habia salido de mi boca.

Mire mi mano, pero mis temores se confirmaron al ver que esa no era mia, sino que la del mismisimo Lord Voldemort. Mi cabeza comenzo a doler mientras veia que comensaba a desender, me estaba arrodillando, un escalofria recorrio mi cuerpo al sentir el piso bajo mis piernas. Respire hondo una ultima vez para luego desvanecerme.

----------------------------------

Me incorpore de un salto en la cama, lo habia soñado… no, sabia que lo que habia visto era real, todo habia sido real y lo habia visto desde los ojos del mismisimo Lord Voldemort, los que habia visto tendidos eran mis padres, seguramente habian desenterrados sus cuerpos… que siniestro sonaba todo.

Mire el lago, no habia pasado ni una hora, tenia pequeñas ondas producidas por los tentaculos casi inmoviles del calamar gigante… el bosque, todo se veia tan hermoso que lograba tranquilisarme un poco, lo cual era bastante… parecian mis ultimos momentos de vida, pero no, era algo peor…

Los ojos los comence a sentir cada vez mas pesados, como peleaban mis parpados por juntarse… y ganaron la batalla

El sol golpeo sus rayos contra mi rostro, abri los ojos lentamente. Ya era la mañana tan temida, por lo que tambien era hora de levantarse para bajar a tomar desayuno… ya habia llegado la hora

Me arregle para luego bajar a desayunar con mis amigos. Nos sentamos, pero estaba inquieto, la hora se acercaba, todos lo sabrian.

"Te pasa algo? Te noto un poco extraño?" pregunto un chico pelirrojo que se encontraba junto a mi

"Si, estoy bien"

"Estas seguro?"

"Si, no te preocupes" dije yo fingiendo una sonrisa

"Bien, si tu lo dices"

La cicatriz comenzo a arder, ya era hora… estaba aqui

Me levante de improviso llevandome la mano a mi frente inconcientemente con lo que llame la atencion de varios presentes

"Te duele la cicatriz? Devemos avisarle a Dumbledore, el sabra que hacer" dijo esta vez una chica de cabello castaño y enmarañado

Yo los mire para luego salir corriendo de ahi hacia el bosque prohibido

"Espera!"

Segui corriendo los mas rapido que me lo permitian mis piernas, ya nada tenia demaciado sentido ademas de ver a mis padres. Abri los ojos, no me habia dado cuenta que corria con ellos cerrados… entonces lo vi, estaba parado junto a miles de hombres con capas negras y mascaras a su al rededor.

Se escucho un grito a lo lejos, proviniente del castillo, luego de eso se escucharon pasos de gente corriendo, Hogwarts completo se encontraba alli presenciandolo todo. Todos lo verian y sabrian que los habia traicionado, que fueron engañados por mi… que soy un egoista que esta arriesgando las vidas de todos por volver a ver a sus padres…

"Que se supone que haces?! Vuleve aqui Potter! Es peligroso! No podras contra el tu solo!" se escuchaba la voz de mi profesora de transformaciones

Pero se produjo un silencio cargado de incredulidad luego de escuchar aquella fria voz que hace poner los pelos de punta decir aquella inesperada frase…

"Vamos Potter, tenemos que irnos, ya esta todo listo" con esto los alcanse para luego desaparecer entre los arboles… todos se quedaron inmoviles, habia llegado el fin…

_Bueno, aqui termino este mini-fic, estaba inspirada y con sueño y como dije, deje que mis dedos escribieran, si no entendieron algo… Harry habia hecho un trato con Voldemort de revivir a sus padres si se unia a el… yaps, espero que les haya gustado y no me haya quedado tan terriblemente malo, resivo quejas, adulaciones, tomatasos, etc, pero porfis manden reviews!… nos estamos viendo, chaus_

_Besos Zoe Simitis_


End file.
